Anime Love
by Rebelling Death
Summary: Ikuto and Rima meet a familiar looking couple. What will they do when they noticed their extreme similarity? AU and some OCness. Slight Shugo Chara and Toradora X-Over.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story when I noticed my favorite couple from** **Toradora** **(Ryuji X Taiga )look so similar to my favorite, yet unusual couple from Shogo Chara(Ikuto X Rima). This story is AU because the ages of the characters are different, Ikuto is still older than the Guardians in the story, but by two years. Charas and the Embryo do not exist.**

 **Disclaimer: Shugo Chara and Toradora do not belong to me**

* * *

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Screamed from a blonde teen, who is in her first year of high school. The person she was screaming at was an older teen, who is at his last year of high school and is currently on top of a tree branch.

The called person look down from his high point to see 'The Queen', also known Mashiro Rima, of Seiyo High Academy. It was not hard to not recognize her because of her royal-like appearance thanks to her shiny golden hair and matching eyes. She is short for her age, along with that feature with her big eyes, she has the appearance of a porcelain doll.

"To what do I owe to be called from her highness." Ikuto mocked lightly, a little grumpy to be waken from his nap. He is the complete of opposite of 'The Queen', instead of having long hair, he has short midnight blue hair and in stead of being short, he is extremely tall for his age. He has the look and feel of a delinquent, definitely not royalty.

"I'm pretty sure you do know!" Screamed the young blonde woman.

"You have to be more specific than that, Chibi." Ikuto replied, clearly confused, but more annoyed.

"Clearly you must of have heard, YOU AND I ARE DATING!"

That was some bombshell because that actually made Ikuto fall from the tree branch, but thanks to his cat-like reflexes he was able to land gracefully on his own two feet. He landed right in front of Rima and when he appeared in front of her so suddenly, she was startled.

"Okay, can you please repeat that because I think I'm still half asleep."

Rima recomposed herself. "Look, I only said that to get your full attention," She took a deep breath, "but seriously, everyone in school are saying that we're dating." She received a slight surprised reaction from him, but that did not break his always calm demeanor.

She continued, "I don't know where they heard that from, but you better have not started that rumor!"

Rima gave the tall teen her angry face, but the pouting red face did little to bring fear into the older teen. He gave her a deadpanned look, but he actually has the sudden urge to pinch her puffy cheeks or take a picture or do both. He actually went with the former, much to her annoyance. She slapped his hand away and tried to slap him in retaliation, but Ikuto quickly grabbed her hand before she had the chance.

"Easy there, Chibi." He told her calmly. "Never in my life would I make up a rumor about you and me, I rather have done it with the Strawberry." When he said that nickname of another girl, her face flashed in his head.

She glared at him for a moment, she was irked of what he said for obvious reasons. She took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself before yanking her hand back.

Seeing that she calmed, Ikuto said to her, "Anything else I should know about this rumor." He did not get reply, instead Rima turned her back to him. They never got along unless there was a third party, usually it was a Hinamori Amu. "Look Chibi, I'm annoyed as you are and I just learned about it. You should at least give me some info on these rumors."

Rima kept her back to him, but turned her head to him to look at him in eye with a glare. "How come you haven't heard about it?"

"The people here maybe idiots, but they are smart enough to not gossip about me when I'm around." He said to her as a matter of fact.

Rima sigh, "Fine." She couldn't agree with him more. She turned her frontal body to him, "From what I heard, you and I have been eating breakfast and dinner together and walking to school and home together because we live close together."

It took a few ten seconds for Ikuto to absorb that information. The former hold no water at all, but the latter was somewhat true considering they sometimes bump into each other in the morning. Although, it did sound familiar. Coming to a hunch, he asked a question.

"Was there a bird mentioned in that?"

"Huh?" The questioned delivered to her confused her until she remember some of the words that were flying around their school. She put a hand on her chin. "Oh yeah. Is it actually true you have a sick bird?"

Ikuto sigh, _"I knew it."_ He ran his hand through his hair, trying to sooth a coming headache, now knowing who started this rumor. Figures it was him.

Rima saw this and knew what he was thinking based on a hunch. "What do you know?" She demanded with a glare.

"I have a feeling that Souma might have started the-"

She quickly started running to find the culprit of the rumor before he could finish the sentence.

"Hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn." He commented as he knew he inadvertently sent Kukai to a world of pain.

* * *

Captain of the Soccer Team, Souma Kukai, is currently at where he usually is at after school, at soccer practice with the rest of the team. He is the most athletic student at Seiyo High Academy and one of the most well known hottest guy among the female student body. He never goes without a day of playing soccer or anything related to it.

He was about to kick the ball before noticing a obstacle was in the way, the living kind who was not in the Soccer Team.

"Oh! Mashiro-San!" He greeted with his hand raised as a show of greeting. "Came here to play?"

He may not see it, but Rima was definitely not happy. In fact, it was hard to tell what she was feeling because of her emotionless look and because her head was titled down that her bangs were covering her eyes. Although she did has killing aura around which seem to be obvious to the the soccer team with the exception to the captain.

"I guess the rumor was true." Whispered from a scared soccer member to an another.

"Uh, I never watch the anime, so how scary can she be when she's angry?" His friend asked.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to be far from this as possible. I suggest you do the same." Said from another team member. He started retreating, away from the mad blonde.

"No arguing with you there." Said his friend, also retreating. Soon everyone else, but the captain, were far from the two. They were certainly smart before they get caught in the crossfire.

Kukai still did not notice the dark aura around his friend. "Oh yeah, I told this to Tsukiyomi this before; did you know that a couple-!"

He could not finish that sentence. There was no away he could have finish when the short blonde kicked him in the family jewels. HARD.

Then a slap across the face. Then another.

That was just the beginning.

* * *

Ikuto was walking to the direction to where he knows where Kukai was at, he was certain he was there and that Rima was also already there because of a scream that was heard practically throughout the school. A scream of agonizing pain.

 _"Better him than me."_ He thought. He stopped when he noticed the creampuff, another nickname he thought up for the 'The Queen' was walking from the track and field.

"So," He began. "What did he say and what did you do?" He asked when she passed him. He started following her.

She gave him a frightening look, but that it did not scare him one bit. "For the first one: I don't know, I wasn't paying attention, all I know is that his dentist will take some time putting his teeth back to being straight. And second: it's better you don't know unless you want me to do the same thing to you."

"Nah, I'm good." He calmly replied.

"The nerve of him!" Rima yelled to apparently no one as a way to vent out her anger. "How could he even do this to me."

 _"Uh... and me."_ He was slightly irked that he was not mentioned.

"He didn't do this is on purpose." He assured her, catching her attention. "As I said before, the people here are stupid. They probably have misinterpreted my conversation with Souma a couple of days ago." He explain to her, getting a confused a look from Rima.

"Conversation?" Rima repeated. "What did you two talked about that made these rumors?"

Ikuto sigh in slight annoyance, but he knew he will still be bugged by her if he doesn't give an explanation.

"Come with me."

* * *

 **Ikuto's Apartment**

Nearly everyone in school believe that the badass, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, lives in a house that's bigger than most of the students' thanks to his rich life style. Some believe he actually lives at the Easter Company considering that his step-father owns the entire the building. While in actuality, he lives alone in a medium size apartment room by himself. Completely far from his step-father's company. The apartment room he's renting has everything he needs, a single bedroom that is big enough and spacious for him that is also conjoined with a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen.

Rima, who have never been to his place, was quite surprise to see how homey the apartment room. She had to admit it had a more sweet home feeling aura to it than her lonely house with her parents.

"Ever watch anime, princess?" Ikuto asked as he started up his laptop.

"No." She replied as she look around the living room.

"Figures," He muttered, but Rima still heard that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She angrily asked with a glare, but he ignored her, adding oil to the fire.

"This is what started the rumors," He told her as he turned his laptop to give her a good view.

Rima read the big title on the screen, "Tora... dora?"

"Yes and here is the male and female protagonists of the show." He said as he scrolled down the screen. Appearing on the screen were two high school students.

Rima blinked as she stared at the female character. "Is that...?

"Taiga Aisaka," Ikuto stated the name of the female character. "Long blonde hair and amber eyes. Sound familiar?"

Rima was quiet at the description, a growing annoyance grew in her stomach. She felt copied.

"If not, then let me continue," He continued to scroll down to show more info. He read "She's short for her age despite being already in high school, she also has outbursts of anger, has social problems," He then read a very important detail. "Oh and get this, she has issues with her father."

A dark aura loomed over Rima as a tick mark also appeared on her left temple, "I feel copied and used."

Ikuto smirked when said, "Did I also mentioned that she's flat chested?"

* * *

 **I'll stop right there and have you guys guessing what happens next. Seriously, anyone else noticed the Resemble between Ikuto and Rima from Shogo Chara and Ryuji and Taiga from Toradora? Sure their personality are different, but their background sure are almost similar.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep, you're just like Taiga" Ikuto commented as he rubbed a sore spot on his head. "Small, but has terrifying strength."

Rima grumbled in anger, but ignored him as she scrolled down the Toradora website. Coming into a screen was a blue haired young man, who is wearing a typical high school uniform. She definite saw the resemblance, but something was definitely different between the two.

"What's with his face?" She asked after looking at Ryuji's famous terrifying eyes.

"His face just looks like that." Ikuto answered simply, more focus on the bump on his head

The short blonde teen nodded at the answer, but didn't say anything. She continued scrolling seeing and reading some stuff that were related to the rumors, such as the parrot. As she continue reading, she wondered if there was creepy stalker who was responsible for some of the characters' design. Honestly, they even made Ryuji's mother have blonde hair and Ikuto's mother is blond!

She stopped reading when came to a sensitive part about Ryuji. His father. Her own father's face flashed in her mind.

"...Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"What is it?" The tall teen replied.

"Why did your father left?"

Silence filled the room once the question was asked. Rima started regretting on asking that sensitive topic, but deep down she wanted to how someone like him could handle something depressing like growing up without a father. Her own father is practically never at home due to long hours at a company from his own daughter.

After an awkward moment of silence, Ikuto slammed the screen down, surprising the small teen. He rarely showed any aggression.

"I showed you what you wanted to know. I think it's time for you to leave." He shoved her bag into her arms.

"Eh? Hey, wait-!?" Before she could even finish her sentence, the tall teen picked her up bridal style, due to her small stature, she was easily lifted up.

'The Queen' of Seiyu High Academy was then thrown out the front door. Well not literally, Ikuto just placed her gently outside before quickly going back inside and closed and locked his door.

Rima was hurt, not physically, emotionally. She regretted even asking that question. Seeing that she is currently not wanted there, she decided to go home.

* * *

Like always, her house since she was little, the place was empty of people save for herself. Rima got a look of disgust when she saw the money on the table of the living room; that means her mother, due to her work scheduling, once again overslept and did not have enough time to cook and leave dinner on the kitchen table for her daughter. That has been happening countless times since... that incident.

 _"Ugh, takeout."_ She thought bitterly as she completely ignored the Japanese currency and went up to her room.

Like the enigmatic Ikuto, little is known about Rima to most people at her school, Rima Mashiro is an aspiring comedian, a side of her which she hides from everyone except to the ones she feels closes to like her friends and acquaintances. Which is why she has a lot of posters of various famous comedy shows and other comedians posted on her bedroom walls. She also has this clown doll she treasured so much since her childhood. The clown doll has blonde hair and golden eyes, much like her, and wears a red full-body suite with white polka dots. The doll also has a matching red and white polka dot night cap with a green fuzz ball at the tip. This doll will always be found her bed.

Thankfully for her, tomorrow is a weekend so she could stay up and oversleep the next day if she wanted to. She could just do her homework tomorrow.

She flopped down on her bed with her arms and legs spread across. She then lie on her side before hugging her treasured doll close to her chest.

She sigh, _"Why did I say that?"_ She was still reliving on what happened earlier. The more she thought about it the more she felt guilty.

Wanting to get her mind out of the gutter, she grabbed her laptop from her desk and turned it on. She positioned herself on the bed, lying on her chest with her head resting on top of a pillow with her laptop in front her face.

She wanted to catch up on the comedy trends online, but somehow she ended up on the Tornadora Wikipedia site. She gave a sigh and gave a glare at the first image on the Wikipedia webpage which is Taiga Aisaka who is also glaring.

Seeing that this will be probably on her mind all day, she gave up and decided to give the anime show a chance.

 **(I am not going to write about Rima watching Toradora episodes. Too much for me)**

Rima has just finished watching the second episode. She had to admit the looks on people's faces when they witnessed Taiga's anger was hilarious especially that unseen terrifying lecture Taiga gave to everyone in her class. She was a little weirded out when she saw Inko trying to speak. After seeing how the male and female protagonists act, she questioned how she and Ikuto resemble to the two save for their nearly identical looks.

It was apparent that Ryuji was a neat freak. She have see the interior of Ikuto's apartment for only a short time, it wasn't the cleanest place in the world, but it was clearly kept tidy. If the two were in the same room and a mess was made, Ryuji would definitely make a fuss while Ikuto would just keep his cool demeanor.

Rima knew herself that she has some anger problems, but she would never turn a classroom upside down to prove her point. Although she had to admit it did make some great results.

Rima closed her laptop...with a smirk on her face. Putting her laptop aside, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a certain 'Strawberry'.

After waiting for a moment, the other end answered, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Amu-Chan." Rima replied with a smile which started to disappear when she heard familiar opening song on the other end. It was _Pre-Parade_.

 _"Oh! Rima!"_ Amu exclaimed at the other end. For a moment Rima heard things being moved from the other end, rather loud and quick. _"Hey! What's up?"_

Even though the person on the end will not see, but Rima gave a deadpan look. "Were you watching Toradora?"

 _"What?"_ Ami tried to act genuine, but failed. _"No! What is even-"_ Amu continued to act oblivious, but again she failed. _"You found out, didn't you?"_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto told me who started it all."

 _"Hahahaha."_ Amu laughed nervously as a familiar soccer player's face flashed in her mind. _"No wonder I haven't heard from him after school ended."_

"Yeah." Rima confirmed with her voice laced with all kinds of poison. "Now answer my question."

 _"I wasn't watching it, I was only listening to the songs online."_

Rima chuckled to hear how scared Amu is, "Listen, you wouldn't happen to have any keys to Ikuto's apartment room."

* * *

 **I'll end it with a cliffhanger. Wanted to make this chapter longer, but I'm too impatient so I stopped there.**


End file.
